The invention relates to an immersion sensor for analysis of liquids or melts with an immersion carrier comprising a sample chamber having an inlet opening arranged in the immersion carrier.
Immersion sensors are already known in various configurations. Thus, International Application Publication No. WO 03/081287 A2 describes a carrier tube, which is immersed in an aluminum melt. A lens system is arranged inside the carrier tube. At the upper end of the tube there is an optical fiber, which is connected to a spectrograph on one side and to a laser on the other side via an optical system. The radiation emitted by the melt is guided via the optical fiber into the spectrograph; there the radiation is analyzed, in order to derive therefrom analysis results on the composition of the aluminum melt.
German published patent application DE 103 59 447 A1 likewise describes an immersion sensor for analysis of molten metals with an immersion carrier, a detector, a radiation-guiding device for receiving and transmitting radiation, and a signal interface arranged on or in the immersion carrier. Here, the signal interface is connected to the detector.